


Guns N' Roses

by Mamadragon404



Series: Guns N' Roses AU [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AKA, Adrianna Netoff (OC), Andromeda Fenton (OC), Bisexual Danny Fenton, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Hopefully it gets dark, Original Character(s), Other, Time Travel, Trans Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: What Happens When an enemy of the future travels to the past to prevent Danny's child from being born? They have to follow said enemy to the past to make sure they exist in the future, otherwise, the ghost zone will fall apart.
Relationships: Surprise - Relationship
Series: Guns N' Roses AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763497
Kudos: 8





	1. It's My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get a mission and Travel to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stating this now, Andromeda Calls Clockwork Father, but Danny and Him are friends. It ties into their creation, which will be hinted at more than stated outright.

Clockwork looked between Andromeda and Danny, or should he say Galaxia and Lord Phantom, as both were in their ghost forms. Galaxia blinked slowly.

"So, what you're saying is Sandya, ran into the past, and you need someone to fix it? Why can't you drag him to the present father?" Galaxia said after a moment.

"Because little ghost, he's blocking my powers from finding him." Clockwork explained.

"So Assfuck learned a new trick, I still don't see why I was brought along, dad here can solve this."

"Language Andromeda," Danny scolded them, "If I understand this, we don't know when or where he is, so it may take a while to find Sandya. As both the Ghost King and as well as my job, I can't be gone more than a day. And Papa can't go because any longer than a week and humans get time sickness if they exist in the time they're going to."

Andromeda chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit they've had since they were little, mindful of their mouth full of shark teeth.

"So, what you're saying is you need someone who can disappear without suspicions being raised majorly, and someone who doesn't exist in that time?" They asked softly.

"That is what we're saying, you're the princette of the ghost realm, but no one puts attention to you so long as the king says you're okay, and you constantly disappear for weeks to learn new powers to the human world." Clockwork explained, "And on top of that, I pinpointed what year he is hiding in vaguely, I do not have the exact date, more like a vague year."

"When is it?"

"When your dad was a junior in high school, right before his growth spurt."

"So, I also don't exist yet, I came into existence the year after dad graduated college." _and ruined his life._ They thought, "You still haven't told us why he went to the past."

"He wants to prevent you from coming into existence." Danny answered, "He must be tired of losing to you."

"How do you know, dad?"

"I explained to him before you arrived."

"and I have yet to hear a reason why I have to prevent him from preventing my existence."

Danny looked at them, concerned.

"Andromeda, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," they sighed, "Why should I exist? I mean, it's better for you if I don't, dad, you were on your way to becoming an astronaut before me, now your dream is pushed back for at least another year, and Plasma would still be alive. Not to mention his goons wouldn't be causing you trouble!"

"Little ghost, I love you, you're my child. I pushed back becoming an astronaut because I chose you, I could've still become instead of raising you. I chose to raise you, and I don't regret it, Vlad had that coming to him thousand times over, I do regret not being able to protect you back then. You needed me and I failed so it forced you into a bad place. That's my only regret, not being the dad, you needed me to be when you came into existence." Danny put his hand on their shoulder, "and yeah, his goons still come after us, but that's because they don't realize the power the royal ghost family has without our royal equipment, and it's on them. Not you. Nothing about your existing is bad."

"Andromeda, as it stands, the ghost zone powers are balanced between Danny as the ghost with the ghost zone core, Me the time ghost, and you, the ghost with both. To suddenly lose, that will be disastrous." Clockwork added.

"Fine, I'll make sure I will come into existence." Andromeda said, throwing their hands up, "So, how does this work?"

"You will be driving your car into a time portal I set up, you have an hour to pack clothes, and anything you might need. When you get there, Forge documents of your existence with your fake name, you will observe from a distance. With your time powers, you should be able to only sense any ghosts from this time. You are to prevent your younger dad from dying, and to make sure nothing messes with the timeline too bad." Clockwork explained, "If you have to interact with your dad and his crew, you can not refer to them as you know them. For example you cannot call your dad 'dad,' cannot call Sam' Aunty Sam', Tucker' Uncle Tuck,' so on and so forth. You must treat them as strangers, and you cannot spoil the future majorly, ideally would be not at all."

Andromeda nodded and started to mentally make a list of what they might need in the past, a first aid kit for sure. A basic survival kit, and more.

"Do we know how long this will take me to fix."

"Not a clue. He's hiding and sending enemies from this time to that time, so you're going to have to work on blending in, protecting your dad, and finding Sandya." Danny explained.

"This is going to be a trip."

"More like a Blast from the Past."

"…Did you just make a time joke, father?"

"I think we're rubbing off on Clockwork, little ghost."

"That may be the case, Little ghost is here a lot, and you're here often, Daniel." Clockwork explained.

"Well! Galaxia needs to fly back so Andromeda can pack my car. God talking in the third person is weird, how did Plasma do it? How does anyone talk about their alternate personality as in the third person? Too many questions, not enough time." Andromeda waved their hand, "I'll meet you at home when I'm ready." And with that, they took off flying towards the portal, leading them to their home.

"You know Daniel, just because have memories from them protecting you, doesn't mean you can speak as to why he went back." Clockwork said as soon as Andromeda was long out of hearing range.

"I apologize, Clockwork, and I still don't understand why we can't tell them how long it will take?"

"Because they'll under prepare. We need them over-prepared; otherwise, they will fail."

"Do you think they'll realize they literally teach me things in the past?"

"Did they realize in your memories and teach you?"

"Yeah, dragged me up to the roof and cussed up a storm and complained about me in ghostspeak for 5 minutes before asking me if I wanted lessons about the ghost zone. It was because of them the term Changeling was coined before I was even in college." He smiles fondly at the memories of their child from their mission, "It is going to be interesting to be on the other side of that event, however."

"Time Travel is funny like that."

"So, why do they get to take their car?"

"Because it's easier on the time portal to drive a car through then drag people through, especially when the person in charge of it is injured. You were not conscious for it, but they also were severely injured and did not realize until the adrenaline wore off. The car is easier."

"I guess I'll learn of their injury when they come back."

"That you will. Now we should go catch up to them." Clockwork stated before flying towards the window, Danny following him.

~~

After flying through the ghost zone, they arrived at the Fenton portal.

Andromeda, in human form, stuck their head in.

"there you slowpokes are. I'm almost ready."

Clockwork and Danny looked at each other before going through the portal.

"Did you pack everything?"

"I can't find my emergency surgery kit, but other then that, we're good to go." They said, yanking at their hair. Danny grabbed their hand, raising an eyebrow at them, "Yes I took my meds, but this mission has my nerves in a tornado." They explained.

"Breathe, I'm sure you will do great, don't be anxious. Did you pack your meds for the trip?" Andromeda nodded slowly. Sam walked into the lab at the moment.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sam asked

"Oh, you know, Royal business, time travel, ghost stuff," Danny answered.

Suddenly Andromeda was by Sam, papers flying suggesting they ran.

"Aunty Sam, have you seen my emergency surgery kit? I'm taking a trip for a while, and I need it."

"Yeah, it's being cleaned and restocked, it will be done in 2 days."

"I can take it to you, Little ghost," Clockwork says, floating over to them. He won't, it will disrupt the time flow if they have it, but it'll help put them at ease.

"Okay, I'm ready. I packed my laptops, personal and the one for hacking; if I have to forge documents, the hacking one will be handy." They said, "clothes, meds, and equipment." They continued muttering pacing around the lab.

"Are you sure you took your meds today?" Danny asked them. They stopped and looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

"I may have taken them late." They explained.

Danny just sighed and shook his head at his child.

"Well, if you're ready, go get in your car, and I'll open the time portal, and you'll drive through it. Do you have a name to use?" Clockwork spoke up, preventing them from being scolded, they needed to get there soon if they want to set up before the time jump exhausts them.

Andromeda nodded before running off towards the garage. Sam looked at them.

"I'm guessing that mission where Adriana appears is happening?" She said, watching them.

"Yeah, which means we keep an extra surgery room open and prepared," Danny said.

~~

Andromeda took a deep breath in their car; they took their meds late, which means their anxiety is sky high right now. They can do this. They got this. They just have to prevent the one they wanted, disappearing from existence.

They watched as Clockwork slowly opened the time portal.

They took another deep breath, started their car. Clockwork signaled its ready, they put it in drive, and drove through the porta, trusting Father to send them somewhere safe for their car and for them to appear without suspicions being raised, and pressed on the gas.


	2. Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda is now in the past.

When they came out on the other side of the portal, they slowly braked, took a deep breath, and looked around before checking their watch and confirming the date they arrived in, Okay, 2009. They got this.

Andromeda sighed; they need to find an abandoned warehouse to set up camp. They turned on the radio and slowly started driving towards the outer part of town, where the Warehouses are. 

“Towns different in the past. Less technology. Probably less abandoned warehouses.” They said to themselves. 

They flicked a switched on the steering wheel.

“Map, pull up locations of abandoned warehouses, Joyce follows up with a scan for humans.” They said when a beep sounded out. Two robotic voices sounded out in agreement, “Thank you, uncle tuck, for making this car compatible across time.” They muttered. 

_ “Turn right at the next sign.”  _ An automated voice said Andromeda followed as the voice-guided. 

Five minutes of driving later and Andromeda arrived at an abandoned warehouse. They sighed, rubbing a hand over their face. 

“Joyce, is there any place nearby that gets rid of old tech that I can dumpster dive at?” They asked the AI Tucker designed for them, looking at the warehouse.

_ ‘I’ll need to replace the broken windows, connect water to it, not to mention find electricity for it. I will also have to set up a small lab, probably a few sleeping quarters. First thing tomorrow, I will need to find the richest person around and slowly deposit money to an account for me to use. Enough I won’t have to worry, but small enough, they won’t notice.”  _ They thought, then a small jingle played out.

“Yes, Joyce?” 

** “I have found a laboratory nearby that dumps experimental tech you can gather from. Not to mention a few hardware stores nearby for when you need them. The warehouse also doesn’t show anyone in it.”  ** Joyce answered.

“Thank you, Joyce. Can you calculate how much time I have to set everything up before I have to do the legal stuff?” 

** “Current estimate is enough for a quick sleep area before having to set up a name and existence.”  **

“Okay, Let’s get inside, it is 11 at night. Joyce take over driving while I open the garage door there.” Andromeda commanded, getting out of their car and walking to the garage door, forcing it open chains creaking, rusted. 

They felt a familiar tingle down their spine, a sign that a family ghost is nearby; they looked at up at the sky, seeing Danny Phantom fly past.

Huh. So, that’s their dad in this year. He’s skinny compared to the muscle mass he has in the future, not to mention his hair is shorter than the future. His hair is short no matter, but in the future, it’s just long enough to be shaggy, not the form it has now, which they can’t even describe. 

They looked at their car realizing Sam and Tucker wouldn’t be too far behind, they quickly ran over to the car and hopped in the driver’s seat, can’t let them see a car driving by itself. Just as they got their hands on the wheel, Sam and tucker drove past on their scooters.

Hopefully, they won’t realize a random car is driving into an abandoned warehouse. Once they were inside; They put the car in the park and got out.

Andromeda looked around. 

_ ‘Plenty of space. Plus, its three stories.’ _ They smirked and cracked their knuckles, _‘this is going to be fun to set up. But first, we need to set up legal documents, leave a small paper trail, just one big enough no one questions the legality, but small enough to delete if needed.’_ They smiled and grabbed their hacker laptop from the passenger seat.

“Okay, password.” They typed in their password, quickly unlocking their computer. “Cyan, run the forge programs, for the name Adrianna Netoff.” They commanded before putting their computer down. _‘Looks like I’m going to sleep in my car tonight. I need to sweep and mop before anything else.’_

They sighed and started to organize their car so they can sleep for the night. 

Andromeda thought for a second for all the work it’s going to take to set up a lab; it seems they may need a way to make a quick instant portable lab for emergencies. They’ll have to talk to Uncle Tuck when they get back to their time.

Time travel with clockwork and their powers is weird; if you can prevent a future if someone from there is not there, they’re time lost and still exist but without a home.

Which means they have to be careful so that they still have time to return to. That doesn’t sit well in their stomach, especially with how some of their dad’s cryptic talks of them. 

Almost as if… SON OF A BITCH HE HAD MEMORIES OF THEM BEFORE THEY WERE EVEN A THOUGHT IN PLASMAS MIND, DIDN’T HE? Well, they are going have to talk to him about this when they return home, whenever that may be. Stupid time travel. But first a plan for tomorrow.

“So, the plan for tomorrow is to wake up, get dressed, go register at Casper high, after that go shopping and dumpster diving.” They muttered to themselves after organizing the car. They have a plan, a way; they just need to sleep before they can do everything.

They laid down in the back seat of their car, yawning and slowly fell asleep, thoughts filling their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter then the last I had a bit of trouble with it.


	3. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to Get to School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Name inspiration:  
> The Wall Pink Floyd 1979

When Andromeda woke up, they sat up, popping their back, having non-human bones fully helps when sleeping in a car. The went and checked and made sure all the documents were done, before opening the trunk and starting the documents printer, letting those print.

While the documents, Andromeda went o the passenger seat and opened the glove box, pulling out their medications, a water bottle. They slowly took their meds.

 **"You know you're supposed to take those with food."** Joyce reminded them.

"I didn't pack food, and we don't have money."

**"When the documents finished, I made us a bank account, ran it through 9 different offshore accounts so it can't be traced back to us. If you wanted, I could print the card?"**

"Yeah, where's the printer for that again?"

**"Glovebox. It prints out the CD player."**

"Why didn't you remind me while I was over there?" They whined, walking back over to the passenger seat and opening the glove box, turning on the card printer, "Hey Joyce, what time is it?"

**"Its 4:30 AM."**

"Really? I slept a lot, is there any place selling breakfast to go at this time? Cause I'm not cooking in here yet."

**"Not for another 30 minutes. Did you bring cleaning supplies?"**

"Yeah, some basic tools, an emergency medical kit, but not the surgery kit cause that needed to be cleaned, disinfected, and restocked. A years' worth of clothes, all the meds I have at the ready… Hey, Joyce?"

**"Yes, Andy?"**

"What am I going to do if I run out? My doctor doesn't have me as a patient yet."

**"I can always forge a prescription if needed; you have nothing to worry about; I got your six."**

"And I got yours."

**"I know you do, that's why I'm not concerned when we have to drive into battle."**

"Thank you, Joyce, I don't know what I would do without you."

**"Probably drive yourself into a panic. That's why you asked Uncle Tuck to create me."**

"Did you know what I asked him last week?"

**"No, Andy, I don't."**

"If there's a way to get you out of the car, make it, so you have free roam."

**"What did he say?"**

"You'd need a tether that produces more energy than needed. So, he and dad are running over the science of making me your tether; but I'm not supposed to know that part."

**"How come?"**

"I'm not supposed to know about that cause I'm not supposed to know what the watch on my left hand does."

**"What does it do?"**

"It limits my power because while yes, I am strong, my human part is weak, and if my power weren't limited, it'd burn through my human part."

 **"They don't want that do they."** It was a statement, not a question. They both knew the answer.

While there is power in being a ghost; there is a freedom in being human. Ghosts are bound to the energy of the Ghost Zone, whereas the changelings aren't they produce their own eternal energy and can roam around between the realms and not get tired.

"No. They don't, not only that. We don't know what would happen if I lost my human part. All of us changelings are different." Andromeda went to the trunk and pulled out a broom and dustpan, "How much longer to places are open for business?"

**"5 minutes…"**

"What is it?" they started sweeping.

**"How are the changelings different?"**

"Vlad was, er, is only a third ghost, his entire skull is ghost along with half his neck, which is just enough to get him to transform and give him ghost powers. Dad and Aunt Elle are half, but Aunt Elle is a little more ghost then dad but enough not a lot, and that's because she destabilized before, and even though she's dad's clone, she has a different Ectosignature and Ghost Core. Then there's me; I'm three-quarters ghost, one-quarter human."

If Joyce could nod, she would've nodded, but she can't, so she just blinked the headlights to show Andromeda that she understood.

"There's never been anything like Vlad, anything like Dad and Aunt Elle, and certainly not like me. But we aren't allowed to talk about the mess surrounding me and my creation."

**"Can you duplicate?"**

"Limit of 4 for what you're thinking, and that includes me, aka the original."

**"Well, you need a parent for school, to attend as student, need to clean and to set to working robots to build this place up, that's four, am I right?"**

"True, true. I can do that; besides, I need to eat soon. Everything done printing?"

**"Just finished."**

"Ah shit, I just realized I can't take you, Joyce, you're too advanced for the time, which means I will have to walk places unless I need you."

**"Well, make sure I have plenty of energy from the Ecto-Convertor."**

"Always." Andromeda said, before duplicating into different four different parts and looking at the different parts, "Okay, who wants to build the robots?" A clone raised its hand, Andromeda nodded before going back to the trunk and pulling out a crop top, and jean overalls and tossing them at the clone who raised their hand, "Who wants to Pose as a parent?" another raised their hand, before smiling and using glamor to look like an adult man. "So that leaves you on cleaning and shopping duty." They said to the last clone, who nodded in agreement, taking the broom from Andromeda and resumed sweeping.

"Okay, 'Dad' let's go get breakfast, and then register for school.

~~

After finding a decent place to buy breakfast and coffee, the two walked off towards Casper High, sipping their coffee.

When they arrived at Casper High, they felt the tingle down their spine; they ignore despite habit declares they search for the who's causing it. Something that used to comfort when they were a child.

They quickly filled out the paperwork using the name Adrianna Netoff, tricking the Principal to giving them the same class schedule as Danny so they can keep an eye on him. When everything was done, printed, and put in the system, it was time for lunch, so Principal Ishiyama called Danny into the office and made him escort them around the school.

When they left the office, he turned to them sharp, Andromeda took a step book and realized he hasn't his growth spurt yet, but he's taller than them.

"Listen, I'll try to make this escort thing quick; I have things to attend to." He told them his eyes glowing green, which they knew means he's frustrated.

"If I were you, I'd learn how to control your ghost powers, so they don't change your eyes like they do now." They told him without realizing, upon how realizing they slipped up, they covered their mouth and looked shocked. While Danny stood there tense and slack-jawed, eyes wide.

A minute passed before he grabbed their wrist and took off running. They stopped when they got to the roof.

He once turned them.

"How do you know? Who are you? Can I trust you?" he demanded.

"I can't say, the Principal told you I'm Adrianna Netoff, that's for you to decide. Tip of advice, though? Don't ask someone if you can trust them; they can lie." They answered simply.

"I will have my friend research you and your family. I've had ghosts pose as humans just to hurt me."

"Sucks to be a changeling, not knowing who to trust and it is so easy for a ghost to take over your friends, and you won't be able to tell exactly why your ghost sense is going off, sometimes you realize on time, other times it's not until they're attacking you and you snap, 'this isn't my friend.' It'd drive anyone up the wall." Danny just kind of stared at them.

"You didn't say halfa," He said after a moment, "and, you speak as if from experience."

"Well yeah, you may be one of two halfas, but you're not the only one who can change forms."

"Three. There are three half ghosts."

"Name them."

"Me, Danielle, Vlad Masters."

"Vlad's not half; otherwise, Skulker would be hunting you _and_ him for the head of a halfa, but no, he only hunts you, and Danielle would destabilize too soon, so that leaves you being the only viable halfa to hunt."

"But, he can change into a ghost."

"That's why he's classified as a changeling, but he's at most a third ghost. His skull, jaw, and half his neck are ghost bone, which gives him the ability to change forms and have powers."

"How is he so powerful for less ghost?"

"Power hibernation. Don't use your powers, let them rest and they build in strength." They looked up at the sky, "Some ghosts, however, can learn how to gather strength from an outside source."

"How do you know so much?"

Their face wrinkled up as if someone said something hilarious, or an inside joke.

"My dad taught me everything I know about ghosts."

"I should go meet up with my friends."

"You mean we should go meet up with your friends, remember you have to escort me, I'm new, and I don't know my way around yet."

"That's right, Ishiyama assigned me to show you around. I guess I should keep an eye on you, you know too much for someone new." They snorted as if trying not to laugh, Danny just looked at them, an eyebrow raised, "Did I say something funny?"

"No, not really." But then they started chewing on their bottom lip, "Or rather you did, but I can't explain."

"Whatever, let's just go meet up with my friends."

"Lead the way, dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Danny speaks!  
> Also, Andromeda right away fucked up. Dumbass.


	4. Carry on Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Influence:  
> Carry On Wayward Son Kansas 1976

Sam and Tucker were not pleased with Adrianna's presence when they arrived with Danny. They seemed not to want to explain why they had an issue with their presence.

"So, Ishiyama assigned you to watch the new kid?" Sam asked Danny, who nodded, "So why did it take you so long for you to meet up with us?"

"We had to make a detour."

 _"You're not gonna mention what I said?"_ Adrianna asked in ghost speak.

 _"They'll ask questions, you were vague and changed the subject on me, you'll misdirect them,"_ Danny also responded in ghost speak.

"Danny, you guys aren't speaking English." Tucker said, looking between them, "I don't know what you are speaking, dude."

Danny looked at Adrianna, who just smiled sheepishly and half-heartedly shrugged.

"I only know English; how can I speak anything else?"

"Wow, I thought you knew. Do you know anything about ghost culture, customs, and all that?" Adrianna said in disbelief, how was this their eventual dad? Their dad taught them everything, but Danny doesn't seem to know anything!

"I don't see why I should learn that stuff, so no."

 _"How the fuck do you become the next ghost king?!? You don't know shit and seem arrogant; arrogantly proud."_ Adrianna asked in disbelief, before realizing oh shit spoilers probably shouldn't have said that…

"What do you mean, I become the next ghost king?!" Now Danny was in disbelief.

"I uh, um… shit… OH LOOK A DISTRACTION!" They shouted as Danny's ghost sense off, and they turned around and scaled the side of Casper High.

Adrianna breathed heavily and looked around.

"Damn it, Andy, we usually have this under control. Why are we spoiling and slipping up this time? Is it because it's dad? I don't know, but we need to get a grip before we blow this whole mission sky high." They said to the air before taking a deep breath, "We need to keep an eye on dad, however." They took another deep breath to ground themselves.

They pulled at their core before transforming, feeling the weightlessness of ghosts take over. Their hair is becoming weightless and fiery orange, eyes changing into a gold color with a fiery red slit, teeth become razor sharp shark-like, their outfit is replaced with a gray sweater with a black crop top over it, dark gray leggings tucked into dark purple mid-calf boots. Deep blue gloves that went to the middle forearm covered their hands, and finally, a utility belt with various gadgets appeared on their waist.

Smiling And- Adrianna turned invisible and took off flying to keep an eye on Danny.

They found him fighting Skulker, who was using a knife, trying to stab Danny.

Danny was dodging the best of his ability, sometimes being just a little too slow and barely getting cut. Danny looked at Skulker before trying to force the knife Skulker. It took him a moment, but he managed it. He kicked Skulker under the chin who went back into a wall before Danny sucked him into a Fenton-thermos.

Adrianna started to scan the area with their eyes, making sure nothing is going to ruin the timeline, not paying attention to Danny, who flew into them. Hard they both fell to the ground, grunting when pain-filled them from the fall, turning visible again.

Adrianna quickly rolled over and stood up, looking at Danny, who also was standing and pointing a Fenton-thermos at them. They immediately put their hands up in an 'I-surrender' position.

"Easy Phantom," They said.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Galaxia. Don't worry; I won't bother you or get in your way unless I have to. I won't attack you unless you attack first." They answered, subtly checking his form. If push came to shove, they could easily knock him out.

"Okay, Galaxia, why do I feel a pull to you?" Oh shit. That can't be answered without blowing the mission sky high.

"I can not say, for it is not my place, but we are closer than you may think."

"Why can't you say?" He demanded. Well, they can certainly see why the skeleton army listens to him even without his crown and ring. When he has enough power behind his voice that would make anyone want to listen; fortunately, being his kid makes them immune.

"I cannot answer that either, but I have a question for you?"

"What?"

_ "Do you know how ghost children are made?" _

_ "…No, I don't." _

_ "Do you know about Ecto-signatures?" _

_ "I do not." _

_"I will make you a deal; you let me go and pretend I don't exist, you don't acknowledge me, I don't acknowledge you unless I have to, and I will meet you every day on the roof of Casper High when you're finished you finish your homework, and I will teach you about ghost things. You can stand to learn all of this to make your job as phantom easier."_ They offered, they won't fight, but they can bargain. They watched as Danny mulled it over in his head for a moment.

_ "Okay, deal. But you have to give me a lesson now." _

_"Okay, lesson number one: We haven't been speaking English since I asked my first question. We have been speaking something called Ghost Speak, only ghosts and changelings can speak it. You often speak it without realizing with other ghosts as we are now. Humans can't speak this; it burns the mouth making the person mute unless that person has a spark; ghosts are drawn to people with the spark,"_ They added in as a lie, " _start to become conscious of you speaking this tongue. Humans who hear it will get constant chills, and if they hear it all day, they get paranoia issues. Changelings are resistant to these issues, but they are not immune; in order to affect them, you have to block their ghost part; lock them in their human form another-words."_

 _"I understand."_ Danny put down the thermos, and Galaxia put down their hands, but they both kept their guard up.

 _"If that is all, you should get out of here; you have school, don't you? And friends who will be worried about you."_ Lunch was ending soon, and they both needed to get back to school before they get in trouble. Danny seemed to also realize this before nodding and flying off to school. Adrianna waited a moment before turning invisible and flying off to the school as well. They landed on the roof, making sure they were alone before turning visible and turning human again. They sighed in relief; there were so many ways that could've gone wrong… but they handled it. They closed their eyes and basked in the daylight before hearing the door to the roof slam open.


	5. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships and lies happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> I want to apologize for not updating last week, I woke up wanting to update but my cat had a vet appointment, then I had to clean the house and give the dog a bath then next thing I knew I couldn't write the chapter. I was staring at my computer and no creativity was coming to me.
> 
> So as an apology, this chapter is twice as long compared to average. which is 1000 ish words, this chapter is 2,520 words.
> 
> Quick warning tho: Dash misgenders Adrianna/Andromeda at one point and the call out his ass.
> 
> That being said Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Name inspiration: Crazy by Aerosmith, 1993.

Andromeda, upon hearing the door open, sighed and looked over at Tucker and Sam, who was rushing out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" they asked casually.

"You! I have a question for you." Sam said while walking over to them.

"And I should possibly maybe perhaps so-so may or may not have an answer." Tucker snorted at their response.

"What did you mean by 'Oh look a distraction!' before you scaled the building, how did you manage that also?" Sam asked, getting in their face.

Adrianna stared back at her; they don't back down easily.

"I cannot say. I know what I meant, but I can't explain to you without explaining something which I am forbidden to reveal."

"What are you hiding?"

"Maybe time will tell, but I won't," Adrianna said firmly, "And to answer your other question as to how I scaled the building. I took gymnastics, dance classes for every type of dance, and several martial arts classes; I am strong and flexible; Casper high is the easiest building I've scaled."

"Just out of curiosity, what is the hardest building you've scaled?" Tucker asked.

"The empire state building without my gloves that help my grip nearly fell twice, but the view was so worth it," Adrianna answered.

"You've been to New York?!?!" Both Sam and Tucker asked excitedly.

"Uh, I've been all around the world three times." Adrianna answered before thinking, ' _2 of those wherein different times.'_

Danny walked out onto the roof at the moment.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, looking at the group. Adrianna couldn't help the snort that came out at that.

"We just learned Adrianna here has been around the world three times! Also, they've been in martial arts, dance classes, and gymnastics." Tucker answered him.

"Wait, you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, my dad made sure I could fight, not just normally, but blinded, one-handed, and hand-cuffed, both hand-cuffed with my hands behind my back and to another person. The last one requires knowing the persons fighting style and a lot of trust, how come?"

"Can you give us some lessons?" Danny asked.

"Danny, what are you thinking? We barely know them! They could teach us in a way that makes us worse!" Sam asked Danny turning to him.

"Okay Sam, let's make a deal: let's fight, if you can land a hit on me, after today I won't bother you guys, I'll fade into the background, but if I can't pin you, you don't need my help for fights, but I'm going to stick around the group." Adrianna stuck out their hand for a handshake.

Sam ran it through her head, and it sounds like a fair trade. Sam has been fighting ghosts for some time now; she can hold her own in a fight. Besides, Adrianna is human; ghosts are harder because they can turn intangible and invisible. So, Sam smiled and shook Adrianna's hand.

"Tucker says when," Sam said, taking a stance, Adrianna, however, didn't, just nodded and took a few steps away from Sam.

"Ready, set, fight!" Tucker said.

Sam ran at Adrianna, who didn't move.

Sam glared and threw a left hook, which Adrianna grabbed and twirled Sam, forcing her arm behind her back, bending it.

"Sloppy and unbalanced, easy to throw for a loop," Adrianna said before pushing Sam away, letting her go.

Sam glared harder, bent down, and kicked out behind her. Only to feel a hand on her back, and Adrianna was in front of her.

"Also, somewhat predictable in her moves." Adrianna commented, before walking away, "Now, are you going to try again?"

Sam got up, scowling before running back at Adrianna, stopping before reaching them and does a high spin kick.

Adrianna, however, just blocked it with their arm before grabbing her ankle and flipped her backward.

Sam landed on her back and wheezed before Adrianna was on top of her, holding her down.

"Weak hits with the limb." They said, before raising their fist. Sam flinched, expecting to be punched but it never came, she opened her eyes, to see a smirking Adrianna, "I win."

"But, you didn't hit me once!" Sam said, Adrianna just got up off her and dusted their clothes off.

"Not every fight is about hitting. Some are who has more endurance, then the other, some are about using your opponent's weakness or strength against them. I didn't hit you because I used your lack of training against you. I was able to catch your hook and twirl you because you don't have balance. You got mad at the comments I made and tried to kick me; however, anyone who's had proper training would've seen that coming a mile away and would dodge, I backflipped off your back, made more comments, and you tried to attack with a spin kick. Something easy to block, plus in that kick, it showed me you attack with the limb, not the body. Nothing wrong with that, but it makes your attacks weaker. It also showed me you have no strength built outside activities." Adrianna explained, helping Sam up.

"What would you have done in my place then?"

"Well, the first thing I would've done is a hurricane kick, a fake kick to be dodged, followed by a real kick. But if they dodged that, I would've done an overhead kick, and then finally would've ended the fight it with either a tackle or a superman punch. However, there is no way to know how a real fight will go; you have to be able to think on your tiptoes." Adrianna turned to Danny and Tucker who were staring with shock, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"You beat Sam?!?! She's the second-best fighter on the team, after Danny!" Tucker exclaimed after a moment.

"What? Like its hard? I already said her form was sloppy and she's unbalanced, she's is somewhat unpredictable, along with being weak… Why is your arm bleeding Danny?"

Danny looked at his arm, and it was bleeding. He didn't get out of the fight unharmed besides bruises like he thought.

"So it is. I hadn't realized it." Adrianna sighed at his comment, shrugged their backpack onto one arm, and reached inside, pulling out a simple first aid kit.

"Get over here so I can check it." Danny followed their order, and they looked over the cut, "Well, you don't need stitches, but I will have to clean it, so don't scream." They said, pulling out a cotton ball, rubbing alcohol, a pair of rubber gloves, a grip, and a roll of gauze. They pulled on the gloves quickly, soaked the cotton ball in alcohol before grabbing it with the grip. They grabbed his arm and held it firmly. They ran the cotton ball over the wound.

Danny went jerk back at the sudden pain, but their grip prevented it, they just looked up and glared at him, before resuming their cleaning.

"Don't move or scream, because I have to open the wound to clean it." They said before opening the wound and pouring rubbing alcohol in it, Danny cussed and gritted his teeth at this, "Wimp." Adrianna said before grabbing another cotton ball and cleaning it out when that was done; they wrapped it professionally. They cleaned everything up, pulling out a lighter and set the cotton balls and gloves on fire before running it over the grip and putting the alcohol and grip away before closing the first aid kit and putting it back in their backpack.

"I'm not a wimp, that hurt," Danny said while looking at the bandages, Wow, no one on team phantom can wrap wounds that well.

"I've had to give myself stitches with a broken hand, that was nothing." They said rummaging through their backpack, "Does anyone have the time?"

"Its uh, 1:25," Tucker answered.

"Okay, thank you. Anyone something simple I can scarf down? My dad will be mad if I either take my meds on an empty stomach or not at all?" Sam reached into her backpack and tossed them a granola bar. "Thank you, Sam." They wolfed it before pulling a few pills bottles, opening them, and putting some in their hand before pulling out a water bottle and taking them.

"Wait, why did you have to give yourself stitches with a broken hand?" Danny ask.

"I have a friend who constantly attacked because of something they did when they were too young to understand why it was a bad thing to do; I believe you've met them Danny, Galaxia?" They answered and watched as his eyes widened slightly.

"How did you know about that?"

"They texted me that their hero literally ran into them."

"Why do your answers leave me with more questions than understanding?" Adrianna shrugged

"Galaxia is a ghost; all ghosts know your identity, and Galaxia told me. They look up to you. A ghost who is showing not all ghosts are bad."

"They offered to teach me about ghost things."

"That's great! They're a good teacher for that stuff. They correct me when I say something wrong in ghost speak, or something my dad taught me is incorrect."

"Why don't you join us during our study sessions?"

"I can't my family just moved here like yesterday, so we have unpacking and setting up to do."

"Does Galaxia live with you?"

"Not exactly. They're bound to me, the same way Cujo is bound to you."

"What does that mean?"

"Sometimes, ghosts can be bound to living things by a bond. Galaxia is bound to me because I protected them from a life-threatening attack, they're bound to me cause its… do you know what a symbiotic relationship is?"

"Yes?"

"Galaxia and I, we feed each-others existence, we accidentally created it, but it's what we have, they protect me, and I protect them. Cujo and your bond, however, is more of a pet and their master."

"Is it dangerous?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes. Galaxia wants to travel, they don't want to be bound to a place, more than a week, but they can't go too far from me cause the bond will make us sick, so they often take me places. Not to mention as I said, they're under a lot of attack from when they were a baby ghost."

"What did they do?"

"One does not ask that question. Just like one does not simply ask a ghost how they died if they're one of those ghosts who have a death day, Galaxia will teach you about it." As soon as Adrianna said that the bell rang and the group looked at each other, "We should get to class."

After School, Adrianna sighed and got up to leave when Danny came over.

"What's up?" they asked him.

"Want to come with Tucker, Sam and I, to nasty burger? We go hang out there and do our homework."

"I guess I could go."

They followed Danny.

"FENTURD!" Dash called out. Danny sighed.

"Go ahead without me; I'll meet up."

"No, I got your six, I'm staying."

"What does I got your six mea-!" Dash grabbed Danny by his shirt, cutting him off and lifting him up.

"It means I have your back. Hey Dash, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, new girl?"

"DID YOU JUST MISGENDER ME YOU DOLLAR STORE WANNA BE JOCK? YOU'RE NO JOCK JUST A FUCKING JOKE OF A HUMAN." They snapped in anger.

Dash let Danny and picked up Adrianna.

"What did you just call me?" He slammed them against the lockers while snarling.

"A joke. If it wasn't for your white skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and football skills? You'd be a nobody. You think you're on top of the world because everyone loves the football star, but you're not invincible. You're going to get into college on a football scholarship, great, that's good for you! A full ride to college, all you have to do is throw a ball, whoopie-fucking-doo, but you don't pay attention in class, thinking college is partying, and then one drunken one-night stand that you remember leads to you having a big responsibility on your shoulders. You beg her to get an abortion, saying it's unfair to you, but you're careless you did this in public, thinking it'll pressure her into agreeing, but instead? She calls you out. She raises her voice, bringing the spotlight to you two. She calls you a coward, and how dare you suggest she gets an abortion when she asked you to use a condom! You run away from the conversation; you run to your dorm room, you freak out and thrash it, breaking your arm in the process. Well, fuck, its no big deal. You still have a football scholarship! It's okay; they'll support you! You're the star! Oh, but what's this? You're failing your classes, so they pulled a week ago. You call mom and dad; they'll help you! They're rich! But they heard what you did to that poor girl. They give you an ultimatum, 'Help her and get your grades in order, and they'll help. If you don't, you're on the streets.' So yeah, you're a weak, pathetic asshole who thinks bullying others is fun when inside you realize the best time of your life is right now where you're the star, and once you fuck that up? You'll be left in ashes of fire you caused while your victims? They're living their dreams. You're going to be a college dropout and stuck in a loveless marriage while Fenton and all those like him are happy and thriving."

"I am going to break you," Dash warned.

"No, you're not, because you know I'm right, and that terrifies you to no end. If you even can." Dash pushed them harder against the lockers, Adrianna just smirked, planted their feet, and pushed off Dash backward with their body. Dash let go of them before they grabbed his arm and pinned him with it behind his back.

"If you try to escape this hold, you'll dislocate your shoulder. Which I doubt you want, now I am going to say this, and I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. If I find out you're bullying anyone in this school after today? I will kick your ass in front of the entire school and another school—Aka at a big game. I don't think you or your parents will accept the shame of the star of Casper High having his ass kicked by a 5-foot agender who was assigned female at birth. Do you understand me?"

"Wait till I tell my parents that you threatened me." They pulled his arm enough for him to feel the pain.

"I said, do. You. Understand. Me?" He yelped.

"YES! YES! I UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"Oh, and just so you're aware, I will be telling Phantom of what you've been doing, so if I have to leave, he'll be able to protect the school." They let him go and walked over to Danny, who was in shock again, "Come on, we better meet up with Sam and Tucker."

"Right, let's go."


	6. (Don't Fear) The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shameless Lore Dump*

Galaxia watched the setting sun. They were waiting for Danny; they hoped he would arrive soon. A mist of warm air left their mouth.

"Whoever is there, it's better if yourself." They announced to their air, with authority.

"Sorry, your royal highness. I was unaware it was you." a voice said behind them.

"At ease Skulltech 15.9, what brings you to this timeline?"

"Sandya summoned me, hoping our old grudge habits toward the king will cause us to attack him now while he isn't the king."

"So why are you here with me instead of him?"

"I sensed your royal presence and sought you out. I figured you could send me home." Galaxia turned to him and raised their left hand.

"I will send you home, make sure to let my father know what you told me about Sandya."

"Understood." Galaxia swiped they're raised in front of their chest, and he disappeared a time bubble. They let out a sigh and felt the tingle that showed Danny was near.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Skulker showed up wanting my head hung about his fireplace, and my skin turned into a pelt," Danny said, landing on the roof, "Wait, you may not be comfortable hearing that."

"Don't worry, Phantom; I'm used people threatening to drain me of my ectoplasm to drink it or gouge out my eyeballs for decoration."

"Why do they want to drink your ectoplasm?"

"They want to drink my ectoplasm because a ghost who's bonded with a human is stronger than one who is not, and you can get a power boost from drinking their ectoplasm."

"That's creepy."

"Do you know what ghosts have to eat to survive without a light source?"

"No."

_ "Blob ghosts. You can make a lot of food items out of them." _

_ "You switched to ghost speak. I don't believe that." _

_ "It's true, you're lucky, being half ghost? You don't have ghost hunger. However, you will occasionally crave it, but you don't need it. Someone who would be a three-quarters ghost or more will need it to live. Someone who is one-third ghost will not even crave it." _

_ "So, what's my lesson for today?" _

_ "What do you want to know about?"  _

_ "Ghost Cores." _

_ "What about them?" _

_ "What are they?" _

_ "The closest I can compare them to is your human heart. They're the ghosts entire being, however its also different from a heart. The core is the ghost heart, but it also plays a part in ghost reproductivity. Destroy the core, kill the ghost." _

_ "I have a question." _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Does Vlad have a core?" _

_ "He does not. You have to be at least half-ghost to have a ghost core. When he dies, he will rot as a human does, except for those parts of him that are ghost." _

_ "Okay. Wait, you mentioned someone being a three-quarters ghost, how would they exist?" _

_ "Offspring of a halfa and ghost."  _

_ "Who would have a child with a ghost?" _

_ "It doesn't have to be consensual for a ghost pregnancy. Can we move past this? I don't feel talking about it." _

_"That's okay. How does ghost pregnancy work?"_ Galaxia covered their face and laughed.

"You are asking me about how ghosts procreate?"

"I didn't realize that's what I was asking like I knew, but I didn't!"

"Well, if you want to know. You can take a small part of two cores from different ghosts and mash them to create a natural born ghost. However, you will still put the new core into a ghost from which one of the halves came from until its strong enough to exist on its own. There are two ways to create the new core, from feelings or force."

"What's the difference?"

"When you create a new ghost from feelings, core strengths won't matter cause the baby is born from love, so the two core parts mix together beautifully," Galaxia swallowed thickly before continuing emotionless, "When you make a ghost from two cores by force, they have to be equally strong, and you have to put it in one the originators without their knowledge. It is fucked up, and nobody in their right mind would fucking do it." They spat out the end before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry I kinda lost my temper there."

"It's understandable. Hey, what do you know about halfa biology?"

"A lot, why?"

"Well, that depends. Do you know what trans is?"

"Addy er Adrianna is Agender, which follows under the nonbinary umbrella, and that falls under trans so yes."

"I'm trans, and I was wondering if I should ever worry about accidental pregnancies."

"That's… that's not my place. Find a future version of yourself and ask him."

"I will not ask Dan about this. Mans twisted."

"That's rough, buddy."

"So, is there a three-quarters ghost out there."

"Well… Shits wack. That's all I gotta say."

"What does that mean?" Galaxia looked at him before walking over to the edge of the roof.

"Swan Dive into I don't give a fuck." They said before off the roof backward, hands clasped together and arms out.

Danny just stared at the spot they were before confused. He went over to the edge and looked down. Galaxia was floating just out of sight.

"Sup?"

"Why did you jump off the roof?"

"I had to take a swan dive into I don't give a fuck."

"Question."

"Answer."

"You mentioned Core Strengths, what was that about?" Galaxia floated up to eye level.

"Different ghosts have different strengths and weaknesses, that reflects on your core. Fire Cores can beat Ice cores, but if the ice core is stronger, it will beat the fire core. But there are also the categories of cores: Elements, Ancients, Tech, and Pillar."

"What kind of core does Ember have, like Categories?"

"Ember McLain, Classification: Undead. Core Category: Elements. She has a fire core."

"Classification?"

"Classifications of ghost types include Undead, Natural, and the newest addition, Unique."

"Tomorrow's Lesson?"

"If you'd like. These sessions are dependent on you."

"Well, I have a patrol with my friends, so I should get ready for that."

"Can I show you someplace?"

"I guess. You haven't given me a reason to think you'll hurt me."

"Try to keep up."

Danny just scoffed and started flying also. Galaxia just smirked and took off fast.

Danny tried to keep up, but even with his tail, he was falling behind. Galaxia stopped, and Danny nearly ran into them again.

"Look down." Galaxia told Danny, he looked down and saw a warehouse, "You'll find a safe space in that Warehouse. It is where Addy and I are setting up a small lab; the door is open at any hour, if not me, then Addy will welcome you and your friends. When we're done with it, it's going to have separate rooms for sleeping in when you're too injured for home. There's always going to be a friendly face here."

"Okay."

"Class Dismissed."


	7. Seperate Ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddles

Andromeda sat on the edge of the Warehouse; a week has gone by since they’ve gotten here, still hasn’t shown his face. They sighed as they threw a rock off the roof.

They felt a tingle go down their spine, showing Danny is near.

“Can I help you, Phantom?”

“How’d you know I was near?”

“You’re leaning to ice in your zone core, so the airdrops a few degrees,”

“I have an ice core,”

“Shit, I thought you knew. It isn’t an Ice Core. It is a Zone core, only one in existence,”

“How do you know this?”

“What is harmless but could kill you? What can fly without wings?”

“I don’t know,”

“Answer those riddles then come see me; I’ll give more riddles then,”

“Why would I answer the riddles?

“I am bigger than an elephant, yet lighter than a feather,”

“I don’t understand Adriana, why you’re giving me riddles,”

Adriana scoffed and stood up, turning towards him.

“I guess the answer is like the sun. It’s there, you can see it, but you can’t reach it,”

“Where’s Galaxia?”

“Closer than you think, yet further away than you’d like; Why are you here?”

“I had a question,”

“Well, let us get inside, and you’re taking the human way,” Addy pointed at him, before walking off towards the door that would lead them inside, Danny following them.

When they got inside, Danny looked around, noticing robots, cleaning, and painting on the floor.

“What are the robots doing?”

“Cleaning and making a map for the robots on the second floor,” Addy said walking towards the stairs, “Once those get up here, they’re gonna build according to the map that these guys are putting down,”

“How do they get in-between the floors? They have wheels, so I don’t think they can get up the stairs,”

“Galaxia carries them through the floors; the first floor is 98% done,”

“98%?”

“I want to put in an elevator, and the computer system still needs coding work,”

“Tucker could-“ Danny started.

“I will not let anyone touch my coding unless they want a broken hand,” Addy said interrupting him, going down the stairs, “besides, I should have it up and running by tomorrow if I pull an all-nighter,”

“Why would you stay up all night willingly?”

**“They like coding. It calms them,”** A voice said. Danny looked around confused, Addy looked around in awe.

“They installed the speakers already? You enjoying your voice, Cyan?”

**“The construction bots finished installing the speakers an hour ago, and yes, I am enjoying my voice very much. I cannot wait for you to finish my coding,”**

“Well, I should have it done soon,”

“I’m sorry, Addy, but who’s Cyan?”

**“I am an artificial intelligence program created to take care of the Home Base or HB for short. As of this moment, my coding is incomplete; I am simply here to observe and answer simple questions,”**

“When he is completed, he will be in charge of the entire Warehouse and the robots. Along with the defense robot’s, I’m going to build as soon as he’s complete, he will be able to access anything and everything. Plus be compatible across time,” Addy explained, walking backwards towards the stairs and walking down them, a smile on their face.

“How did you manage to create artificial intelligence? The top researchers in the field haven’t gotten close,” Danny asked, looking at them.

“Answer the riddles, and some answers can come; Didn’t you have a question?”

“Yes, I was talking with Clockwork, and he said something interesting when I mentioned Galaxia was teaching me,”

“Oh? What was it?”

“He said there is no ghost by the name of Galaxia. Can you explain to me why that is?”

“Not yet. I can’t explain yet, I know I shouldn’t explain at all, but I can’t keep it forever. Can you take me to see Clockwork?”

“You want to go into the Ghost Zone? Should we wait for Galaxia to show up?”

“I can defend myself, and besides,” They walked over to a drawer, “I have an icer,” They said pulling out a blaster with blue lightning bolts on the sides, it looked like a Fenton blaster, but different.

“What’s an icer?”

“It’s a stun gun, but more powerful knocks you out, even if a ghost is intangible, it’ll knock them out,”

“Wow. Okay. I do not see why I shouldn’t take you to see Clockwork,”

“Let me get dressed in my fight gear, then we can,” Addy said, walking towards the sleeping area the robots built the second and third night they were created.

They walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny camouflage jeans and a black tank top.

They quickly got dressed, pulling on a tactical belt. They laced up their combat boots, and pulled their lavender hair into a low bun, before walking out to Danny, pulling on a black jean jacket.

“Okay, ready to go,” They said, Danny looked over to them.

“You look like you’d break my spine for looking at you wrong,” He said, looking over what they were wearing.

“Good, means I look intimidating,”

Danny nodded, like yeah, that’s true.

“Well lead the way, Phantom,” They said.

Danny leads them out the door, and towards Fenton Works.

When they got there, Danny hugged them turning intangible before flying through the door and down into the lab and through the portal to Clockworks lair they go.

When they got there, Danny landed and let them go.

“Hey, Clockwork, where you at?” Danny shouted, looking around.

Clockwork came out from behind one of his viewing screens.

“Daniel, what a pleasant surprise, and who is this with you?” He greeted them. Adriana, who was behind Danny, pulled out the Icer and quickly shot Danny in the back, knocking him out.

“I did not expect that. Is Daniel going to be okay?” Clockwork asked them.

“It’s just an Icer; he will wake up with a bad headache, although, but I have to talk to you,” They said, tucking their jacket under Danny’s head.

“Me? What about?”

“You don’t need to be on guard; I won’t hurt you. You may not know me yet, but I know you.” Andromeda stood up, looking him before transforming.

“You’re a changeling.”

“Yes, Father, I am.”

“I don’t have any kids.”

“You feel the pull, don’t you? Can’t deny that. The Pull transfers across time, your words not mine.” They crossed their arms.

“Future. You’re from the Future.”

“Yes, I am. One of my enemies came to the past, I do not know where he is, or his plan. My mission is to protect Dad here,” They pointed at Danny, “From any threats from my time. I can handle them; he can’t yet.”

“I wouldn’t have a relationship with Daniel.”

“Forced.”

“No one can sneak up on me.”

“It would take a long-term plan, but it can happen.”

“So why are you here right now.”

“You told Danny here, Galaxia isn’t a ghost, I will need you to correct that if this mission should continue on, I need his trust. I can’t protect him if he doesn’t trust me.”

“I will do that. What are you going to do now?”

“Take him home and set it to make it look like he passed doing math homework.”

“Okay, safe travels, Galaxia.”

“Please, I’m the Ghost Princette, they won’t dare come near me.” They said, picking up their jacket tying it around their waist, picking up Danny who was in human form, fireman style, and flying off to the portal incredibly fast.

After getting near, they turn intangible and fly up to his room and made it look like he passed out doing math homework before flying off back towards the Warehouse, hoping he would think it was a dream.


End file.
